pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet's Oricorio
Oricorio is a Pokémon owned by Violet Evergarden. It is the second Pokémon she obtains in Kanto. Pokémon Tales: Violet In This Broken Wing, Pom-Pom Oricorio was one of many that was feeding in a Yellow Nectar Flower grove. They are attacked by a Fearow and Oricorio fights back. It receives an injury and falls on its left wing, fracturing it. Violet and Sorrel attempt to aid it but it is in pain. Oricorio allows Violet to capture it to take it to a Pokémon Center. Oricorio receives a cast to keep its wing to its side and joins Violet as it recovers. In Running Before you Can Walk, Oricorio walked with Violet and Eevee to watch the sunrise. The distance was too far and it was exhausted. It had a practice battle with Hazel's Flabébé in order to prepare for an upcoming gym battle. Due to its wing being broken, it initially couldn't use Revelation Dance. It made up for this by rubbing its right wing on its belly to initiate the attack. In Thrown in Head First, Oricorio battles Misty's Marill in the gym battle. With an Electric type Revelation Dance it easily defeats Marill. It battles Psyduck next. Its Disable cancels out Revelation Dance and other moves prevent Oricorio from getting close. Oricorio exploits Psyduck's fear of the water and manages to knock it in, it flailing. Oricorio defeats it with Revelation Dance, winning Violet the gym battle. In Like Ursa to Honey, Oricorio was lured in by the scent of honey on Teddiursa. This led them to discover Teddiursa's Honey Gather ability. In Honey Trap, Oricorio joined everyone for lunch. The group gets separated, with it being with Sorrel and Flabébé. They tracked the others down and protected Hazel from a group of Beedrill. In Chasing a Rival, Oricorio battles Chase's Pidgeotto. With Oricorio's jumping skills and copying Aerial Ace with Mirror Move, it keeps up with Pidgeotto's aerial battle. When Pidgeotto uses Feather Dance, Oricorio's Dance ability activates and uses the move as well. Oricorio defeats Pidgeotto and loses to Ivysaur. In Berrylicious, Oricorio ate the nectar from a Red Nectar plant, transforming into Baile style Oricorio. It used its Fire type Revelation Dance to deter Grass Pokémon from chasing a perfume drenched Hazel. In Blooming Trainer, Oricorio battles against Erika's Skiploom in the gym battle. Oricorio is able to keep up with Skiploom's enhanced speed with Chlorophyl and its aerial battle by using Mirror Move to copy Bounce. Oricorio defeated Skiploom and is defeated by Lombre. In Ninja Battle, Oricorio has the bandage removed from its wing, it being fully healed. It was used in Violet's gym battle against Janine. The power increase of its Revelation Dance due to using two wings allowed it to defeat Venomoth and Ariados. It is eventually defeated by Crobat. In Fish Tail, Oricorio assisted in forging a prosthetic fish tail. It helped gather supplies, but its main role was using its fire. It started a fire and used Revelation Dance to super heat the metal for the prosthesis in order to mold the pieces together. In Beach Beauty, Oricorio participated in a Beach Beauty Pageant with Violet. Oricorio danced with its performance, but Violet's reserved nature and limited movements caused them to be eliminated. In Ice Cave to Ancient Discoveries, Oricorio battles Paketa's Jynx to allow Eevee to get the Relicanth to sea. In Clash of the Fairies, Oricorio battled Elise's Granbull. Between Granbull's power and Elise identifying their strategies Oricorio is easily defeated. Oricorio makes a cameo in An Arm Down and Retaliatory Response. Known Moves Moves via Mirror Move }} }} }} }} }} Moves via Dancer }} }} Trivia * All of Violet's Pokémon have a form of trauma. Oricorio has a fractured left wing. ** Its injury is to prevent it from flying. ** Oricorio was chosen due to being a more ground based Flying type that can still battle by running. * Despite Oricorio's wing being healed, it still doesn't fly. This is a psychological effect from its injuries. * Originally Oricorio was going to have a broken right wing. This was changed due to wanting it to be alternate of Eevee's. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Violet's Pokemon (PT)